This sweet yet bitter feeling
by yoshikan-hime
Summary: some light angst fluff inspired by a dream. Features the MihoHisa pairing or BuCap pairing. AU-college or post-high school; Hisa tries to deal with things all by herself, and Mihoko isn't having it! rating may or may not change on whether I continue or add an omake? oneshot for now...please read and/or review?


Disclaimer: I don't own Saki…..

* * *

"…"

Slender pale hands trembled as they gripped the thin sheets of paper, wrinkling them slightly as tears started falling onto the pages, staining them with blurred and illegible ink.

She let the papers fall to the floor, her arms hanging numbly at her sides as she stared blankly in front of her.

The woman stood enshrouded in the darkness of the living room, the only light peeking its way in from the connecting hallway.

The red-haired woman's ears registered the _ka-chack _of the door opening, but she remained unmoving.

"Tadaima, Hisa~" A tired but soft voice called out into the darkness.

The door presently closed, with a soft sigh as the entering woman sat down to take off her shoes.

"Hisa? You there?" The blonde woman called out again, turning to gaze into the darkened portion of the apartment the two women shared, all the while continuing to work her feet out of her shoes.

_That's odd…Hisa should be home; the light being on (here) means that she's home…_

The blonde woman frowned as she pulled the boots around her feet loose so that she could step out of them.

"Hisa?"

Out of curiosity and growing concern, the blonde-haired woman opened her right eye and briefly scanned the room with both of her eyes. Her eyes lingered around the trembling yet unnaturally still figure of her girlfriend in the living room.

"Hisa!"

Without sparing a moment the blonde woman kicked her boots out of the way as she got up and sprinted towards the unmoving woman.

She gingerly placed her hands on the woman's shoulders in an attempt to still the tremors shaking the woman's body. She gently rubbed the woman's shoulders, trying to both reassure and calm the shaken woman. Heterochromatic eyes scanned the woman for the cause of her girlfriend's distress.

Something was wrong, very wrong. Her normally flirty and playful girlfriend was now crying. The heterochromatic eyes caught sight of the papers on the floor next to her. She eyed them warily, sighing as she noticed the crinkles and splotches of moisture that made it forever illegible.

…_I'll deal with that later. _

She turned her gaze back to her girlfriend, whose head was still bowed, the tears from her eyes making small _plips_ on the bamboo-wood floor.

"…Hisa?" The former captain called softly, using one hand to gently cup and tilt the former buchou's face up to meet hers.

"Baby, what's wrong?" The voice inquired gently, as the blonde's thumb gently wiped away a tear from the red-haired woman's stained cheeks.

The crimson red eyes blinked a few times, as the red-haired woman brought her arm to hastily wipe away her tears.

"A-Ah, Mihoko, you're back. Okaeri. I didn't hear you come in. How was your day?" She smiled weakly as she sniffled and attempted to fix her appearance. She broke away, turning her back towards the blonde woman as she stooped down and gathered the wrinkled papers, stuffing them into one of the pockets of her sweatpants.

She stood up, walking over to the front doorway with a dry chuckle. The blonde woman was silent.

"Looks like it was a rough day for you, huh?" She joked sheepishly as she bent over to fix the woman's kicked off boots.

Hisa sighed softly in satisfaction as she placed the boots neatly next to each other. She turned to smile at the blonde woman still in the darkened living room, while wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Dinner is ready; you must be hungry. I'll, ah, just go heat it up. I made a nice stew since it's been cooler out lately." Hisa laughed awkwardly as she scratched her cheek lightly.

_She's trying to be strong in front of me again…! _

The blonde woman gritted her teeth, clenching her fists tightly. "…Hisa." She said in a dangerously soft and flat tone.

The woman in question was halfway into the kitchen area. "Hm?"

Mihoko stepped towards the kitchen, forcefully throwing her scarf and jacket off as she had kept them on since she had entered the door.

"M-Mihoko? You don't have to throw your jacket on the floor…" The red-haired woman slowly backed away from the approaching woman, a bit intimidated by the woman's silence.

"…why…" The blonde woman's voice cracked painfully as she continued her advance on the other woman.

"U-uh…w-why what?" Hisa stuttered nervously as she felt her back touch the back of a wall.

_SLAM!_ Hisa flinched as a hand slapped the wall near her head, puffy eyes trembling as she looked at the angry eyes of her girlfriend.

"Mi-Mi-Miho-"

"Why?! Why…are you trying to take on everything by yourself again…" The blonde woman's voice softened as her head drooped forward slightly. The blonde woman's frame trembled slightly, whether it was from anger or sadness, Hisa didn't know. She fervently prayed that it was the latter.

"…Do you know how much it hurts me to see you hurt yourself like this…?" The blonde's voice cracked with raw emotion.

The red-haired woman tried summoning her courage and voice again. "Mi-Mihoko….I-I"

"…No, you don't." Mihoko interrupted in a low voice.

The red-haired raised a trembling arm to reach towards the blonde's clenched fist, but the blonde caught her hand and pinned it against the wall.

"…You don't…" Mihoko's voice went hard, as her heterochromatic gaze pierced Hisa's crimson eyes with a ferocious intensity.

"MMPH!" Hisa closed her eyes as she felt herself roughly pushed into the wall in an overpoweringly intense kiss.

She struggled weakly as Mihoko pinned her body to the wall with her own, tongue aggressively attacking her mouth in ways that made her tremble.

A soft gasp and a sharp intake of air were heard as the blonde relinquished her possession of the red-haired woman's mouth.

Hisa slowly slid to the floor, resting powerless against the wall for support while Mihoko knelt down also. The former buchou strenuously glanced over at the former captain, the blonde sporting a blush on her face. Likewise, she was flushed and breathing heavily herself.

She simply watched as the blonde approached once again, closing her eyes in anticipation of another kiss of raw emotions.

Instead, however, the red-haired woman's lips were met softly with her lover's, as Mihoko protectively pulled Hisa closer to her, making her dizzy with the gentle tenderness of deep kiss.

Hisa squeezed her eyes tighter as tears began to escape once again. She looked with tear-glassed eyes up at the heterochromatic counterpart of her lover's as she openly sobbed, burying herself into the soft bosom of her lovingly smiling lover.

Mihoko simply smiled, wrapping her arms even tighter around the red-haired woman, who was hugging her as if her life depended on it. The captain reached up, gently stroking the wavy red hair as the woman cried herself to exhaustion.

Mihoko gazed tenderly upon the sleeping form of her lover, whose head was resting on her lap. She gently scooped the sleeping woman up in her arms, carrying her to their shared bed. She gingerly placed the woman onto the bed, pulling the covers up over her.

She paused mid-task, however, to extract the wrinkled papers from the red-haired woman's sweatpants, slipping them into the pocket of her skirt. She affectionately kissed the puffy eyes of her lover before she gently scooted off the bed to quietly change out of her work clothes.

* * *

Mihoko softly switched on the hanging light to one side of their bedroom, pulling out the crumpled paper from the pocket of her sweatpants after settling herself on the other side of her lover. She carefully un-crinkled the paper, frowning slightly at the splotchy mess of what had presumably been a letter of some sort.

_Well…_

She opened her right eye once again, sapphire-blue eye scanning the pages of the document for any clues.

* * *

_I still can't make out a lot of the words but I think I got the general gist of it…so that was it…_

Mihoko yawned slightly as she set the letter on the bed beside her_. No wonder Hisa reacted the way she did…_

A slight whimper broke her out of her thoughts. "..Mihoko…" The red-haired woman murmured slightly on the bed beside her.

Mihoko smiled as she crawled over to the woman, straddling her before leaning down and kissing the woman on her cheek.

"I'm right here, Hisa."

"…Mihoko.." the woman murmured again, this time her puffy eyes squinting as she slowly opened them.

"Yes, Hisa?" Mihoko smiled warmly as she bent down and kissed the corner of the puffy red eyes, making the woman close her eye.

The red-haired woman averted her gaze slightly in shame. "I-I'm sorry, Mihoko. And…thank you."

_T-T-Too cute~!_

Hisa grunted slightly as she felt the weight of her girlfriend falling on top of her, pulling her into a comfortable embrace.

"Hisa is just too cute~!"

The blonde rubbed her cheek against her girlfriend's, making a smile come onto her face. The two giggled softly for a few moments before the blonde stilled her movements.

"…and, I forgive you…just…please, don't hide things and try to deal with them all by yourself, okay? You're not alone anymore…" The blonde spoke honestly as she got back up and hovered over the red-haired woman once again.

Hisa smiled with a silly grin back at her girlfriend, reaching a hand to softly caress the former captain's cheek.

"Mn. I won't."

"Good."

Mihoko said in a mock satisfied tone before she leaned down and shared another soft kiss.

"I really love you, you know?"

Mihoko laughed at the flirty tone that was creeping its way back to her girlfriend's voice.

"I love you too, Hisa."

* * *

A/N: Konbanwa, YH desu *bows*. Wow, it's been a while since my last update…which I apologize for, again…well midterms are well upon me and as you know, that means the less I want to do things, but the more things I end up doing that make my head spin…but yes, the inspiration for the fanfic really slugged me hard today (rather last night in a dream) and then when I was thinking of pairings that I think could make this work (while not studying) I thought the MihoHisa or BuCap would be a good one for this! For not a oneshot but maybe an omake? Hm, must ponder that. As always, feel free to drop a review or comment! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed your stay!

Ja ne,

-YH


End file.
